


Welcome Back

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott and Liam need to bring Theo back to answer their questions, but he escapes. Liam manages to catch him again and tie him up but loses Scott along the way. While waiting for him to find them, Liam welcomes Theo back to the world of the living.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Hog Tie.

Scott stepped carefully through the woods holding Kira’s sword in front of him. Every dozen steps or so he’d stop and make sure he was still moving in the direction the sword was leading him. Several paces behind him Liam followed with ropes coiled around various parts of his body. They’d need them to keep their quarry from getting away.

When Scott stopped again, Liam turned to take in the forest around him. Before he met Scott, he would have been completely lost in the darkness. The moon was just a crescent tonight, and the little light it gave off was mostly blocked by the canopy. Now that he had preternatural senses, he could see the paths through the underbrush, smell what plants and animals were in the area, and hear tiny nocturnal mammals scurrying on quests of their own.

Unfortunately, werewolf senses didn’t prevent one from spacing out and not hearing anything at all. He turned back to Scott. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I think this is the spot. Are you ready?”

“Oh. Yeah. Just a sec.”

While Liam started untying one of the ropes, Scott raised the sword above his head and thrust it into the ground. Liam only realized that there had been a miscommunication when it was too late to stop Scott.

While Liam scrambled to get a rope loose, a hole opened up in the earth in front of Scott, forcing him to step back. Out of the hole came a hand grabbing onto a freshly exposed root. It was soon followed by another, and together they pulled Theo up high enough for him to look around. He paused just long enough to see Scott and Liam before pulling himself up the rest of the way. He didn’t bother standing upright before transforming into a coyote and disappearing into the underbrush.

Liam had finally gotten the rope ready and moved to catch Theo as he came up, but he was a second too late. Instead, he had to give chase after Theo. Scott followed after him, but at some point they got separated. Liam pressed on in his chase since he couldn’t risk losing Theo’s trail. He kept running until he overran Theo’s scent. He backtracked and tried to figure out which way he had gone. Every direction turned out to be wrong, and Liam was baffled until he glanced up and saw Theo hiding in the tree above him.

As soon as their eyes met, Theo dropped down onto Liam in all his naked fury. His weight forced Liam to the ground and knocked the breath out of him. As they wrestled, Theo initially had the upper hand against his dazed opponent, but once Liam had recovered, his instincts started taking over. Thanks to countless repetitions of practice, he was able to take his rope and wrap it around one of Theo’s wrists. Now Theo was the one who was surprised, and Liam took full advantage of it to roll Theo onto his stomach and climb on top of him. With a few efficient motions of his hands, Liam brought Theo’s other hand to join the first tied behind his back. Without any leverage left, Theo could do nothing to stop Liam bringing his ankles to join his wrists in a large network of knots.

Now that he had secured Theo, Liam stood up and took a moment to admire his work. Theo struggled fruitlessly against his bonds, but Liam couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t get out if he left him alone while trying to find Scott. Grabbing another rope, he created a harness around Theo’s body. He was careful to force Theo’s knees apart to make it even more difficult for him to move. Once the harness was complete, he attached his last rope to the top of it and threw the other end over the branch Theo had ambushed him from. After he pulled the rope back and tied it to a tree, Theo was helplessly suspended in the air and slowly turning.

When his rotation brought him back towards Liam, Theo asked, “Where in the world did you learn to do this?”

“Boy Scout camp.”

Theo gave Liam an incredulous look as he went out of sight behind him as he continued to spin. Liam stepped up next to Theo as he waited for his face to come back around. When Theo could see Liam again, he asked, “Is there a reason I’m at the height of your dick?”

Liam grabbed onto Theo’s head as he passed by and held him in front of his crotch. “No. Did you want there to be?”

“If I blow you, will you let me go?”

Liam considered this for a moment. “Well, I’m not going to let you go if you don’t blow me.”

“Deal!”

Liam was a bit confused, but he wasn’t going to pass on a blowjob. He took one of his hands off of Theo’s head and slowly opened up his pants. He reached into his underwear and rubbed his thumb along his dick while he glanced around to make sure they were alone. Once he was sure that he was safe, he pulled his dick and balls over the waistband of his boxers and presented them to Theo’s face.

Theo had to stretch his neck forward to reach Liam’s cock, but he managed to wrap his lips around the tip and sucked hard enough to keep it in his mouth as he relaxed back. With his hands tied and his body suspended in the air, he could only fellate Liam with his tongue and his lips, but he used them expertly. Liam’s dick grew harder and pushed itself farther into Theo’s mouth.

Liam began fucking Theo’s mouth once his cock had reached his throat. He kept a hold on Theo’s head to keep him from swinging out of control from the force of his hips. Theo could only relax and give into Liam’s motions, but he was an excellently warm and wet hole. Liam pumped furiously and savored the pleasurable tension rising within him. Just as it was about to break over him, he pulled out and let go of Theo.

“Why’d you stop?” Theo asked as he once again started to rotate away from Liam.

“I wanted to show you something else that I learned in Boy Scout camp.”

By now Theo was facing away from Liam. “What could — Oh!”

Once Theo’s legs had been facing him, Liam kneeled down between them and buried his face between his cheeks. He smiled as Theo devolved into incoherent nonsense in response to Liam’s tongue playing with his hole. No one ever thought that he had this in him. He pushed inward, and provoked a squeal from Theo. His squirming threatened to pull him away from Liam’s mouth, but Liam firmly wrapped his hands around his thighs to keep him in place.

When Liam came back up for air, Theo regained his ability to speak. “You learned that at Boy Scout camp?”

Liam laughed as he pulled himself up using Theo’s legs. “Someone underestimated how seriously I take dares. Of course, once everyone saw how good the other guy was feeling they wanted a try, so I got plenty of practice doing that among other things.” He slapped his dick between Theo’s cheeks to indicate what he meant.

“You can’t just leave me hanging. Show me!”

Liam pulled a tube out of his pocket. He squirted some of the contents onto his fingers and pushed them inside, being sure to twist them so that he’d cover all sides. He followed this with spreading some more over his cock. He grabbed Theo’s thigh with one hand to steady him and used his other to guide his dick into Theo’s waiting hole.

“Oh, fuck yes. I needed this.”

Liam let go of his dick so that he could use both hands to pull Theo towards him as he pushed himself forward, provoking an outburst of pleasure. “I’d have thought you’d have been very popular down there.”

Theo groaned as Liam pulled out and thrust in again. “Ha! You’d think, but there’s no fucking down there. Not even jerking off! You still get horny though. It’s torture.”

Liam shifted forward so that he could use his weight to press into Theo’s prostate. Theo moaned appreciatively in response. As Theo’s moans became higher and more desperate, Liam knew that Theo wasn’t going to last much longer, but he didn’t let up. Just as expected, he soon felt Theo’s ass squeeze onto his dick as the boy began to come. Liam loved the sensation, but he wasn’t going to let this end so quickly. He shifted his feet farther apart to keep Theo from making a mess on his shoes and kept his pace.

Only when Theo’s muscles stopped contracting did he shift his technique. He slowed his thrusts so that he could fuck him in a more controlled but still firm fashion. Theo whined each time Liam’s cock pressed into his overstimulated body, but he didn’t tell Liam to stop. As he recovered, his moans became lower and filled with more pleasure.

Liam’s pace began to speed up as he felt that pleasurable pressure building in his loins. He could tell that Theo was getting close as well but not fast enough. Liam leaned forward and grabbed Theo’s cock. He tugged on it until it sounded like he was about to come. Liam let go to keep Theo on the edge before straightening up and resuming his fucking, now with a frantic pace. This quickly pushed Theo back to the edge and over it, and Liam let himself finally come that night.

As he was catching his breath, Liam heard a sound in the forest nearby. Liam was still stuffing his cock into his pants when Scott entered the clearing, but fortunately his vision was obscured by an unhappy coyote he was struggling to keep in his arms.

“I caught Theo, but he refuses to turn into a human.”

Liam tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t hold it back once Theo started. Scott turned so he could see around his fake Theo, gave a prolonged and confused look at the real Theo, and dropped the poor coyote to the ground. It took a moment to growl at him before escaping into the night.

“Oops. Good job Liam. I guess we can ask our questions now.” He approached Theo and crouched to lower himself to Theo’s level. He was about to ask something of him, when he started to sniff the air. “What’s that smell?”

Thinking fast, Liam answered, “It’s probably the coyote. You reek of it.”

“Oh right.”

Before Scott turned back to their captive, Theo gave Liam a wink.


End file.
